


Природа берёт своё

by softly_play, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Bucky gets fucked by plants, Butt Plugs, Crack, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't copy to another site, Face-Fucking, Gags, Gardens & Gardening, Human Furniture, M/M, Mild Gore, Multiple Penetration, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Other, Plants, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Unrealistic Sex, Vegetables, do what you want with this fic, sorta - Freeform, very mild, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Баки становится человеком-садом, и растения используют свой шанс.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/original plant characters, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/original plant characters, yeah you heard that right
Kudos: 34





	Природа берёт своё

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Commanding Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111690) by [WhiteCeilings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCeilings/pseuds/WhiteCeilings). 



> Подчинение, любовь к унижению, растущие вокруг, на и в человеке растения, секс с растением, альтернативное счастье, человек — безвольный объект, тотальный эскапизм и капелька биологии.
> 
> Несмотря на то, что это довольно странный и точно не хэппиэндовый в обычном понимании фик, я считаю его романсом, в котором у героев очень своё понимание счастья.

Всё началось, когда Стив засунул картофелину Баки в задницу. 

Они и раньше играли с едой, но без выкрутасов, почти ванильно. Баки держал имбирь в заднице и перец во рту в наказание; пытался заглатывать поглубже бананы и длинные морковки смеха ради; как-то они забавлялись, засунув ему в зад цукини — просто потому что получилось. Но однажды, когда Баки был как следует оттрахан и растянут, Стив не смог найти их пробку. Он спросил, знает ли Баки, где она, но, Баки, понятное дело, тогда мало что соображал и пускал слюни, словно пёс, забравшийся на стол, пока никто не видит, так что Стиву пришлось импровизировать.

Картофелина была крупной и немного кривобокой, зато — ни одного жёсткого ребра. Воодушевившись, Стив смог протолкнуть её достаточно глубоко и получил в ответ несколько стонов от теперь хорошо наполненного Баки. Потом Стив почистил зубы и улёгся в кровать позади Баки, сияя от осознания собственной гениальности.

Однако — несмотря на свою свою гениальность — он совершенно не ожидал, что картошка прорастёт.

Следующим утром Стив увидел, как Баки вертится перед зеркалом, разглядывая свою цветущую дырку.

— Стив? — неуверенно спросил тот.

— Я не нашёл твою пробку, — объяснил Стив.

— О. Ладно.

Стив усмехнулся тому, как легко Баки это принял. Он запустил пальцы в стебли, легонько потянул и с удивлением понял, что они довольно крепкие.

После этого они экспериментировали со многими овощами, но что бы они ни пробовали, картошка всё равно была лучше всего. Баки заверял, что клубни даже удобнее обычных пробок — уж точно возбуждают сильнее. Каждая новая растягивала его иначе, и ни одна не была точно такой же, как другие.

Время их игр увеличилось. Стив оставлял Баки в постели с картошкой в заднице дня на полтора, и Баки обожал то, насколько это унизительно, и ненавидел сопутствующую скуку: Стив в спальне не задерживался, предпочитая уйти на кухню печь или растянуться на диване. В следующий раз, чтобы добавить интереса, Стив усадил Баки в гостиной, где тот мог следить за его передвижениями. Так было гораздо лучше.

У Баки был дар отключать разум. Он мог оставаться неподвижным часы напролёт — умение, отточенное за войну. Но война закончилась, и теперь они могли тратить своё время как хотели. И так уж совпало, что именно этим они оба наслаждались.

Их игры тянулись всё дольше и дольше. Они пробовали новые позы, новые методы, новые места, пока всё не стало идеально. Стив положил у окна травяной коврик и заставил Баки встать на него на четвереньки, глядя в окно. Таким образом Баки мог слышать, как Стив ходит рядом и болтает сам с собой, пока работает, а когда Стива не было, он мог смотреть на улицу, наблюдая за тем, что происходит в городе. К тому же эта поза была идеальной, потому что так солнечные лучи освещали листья, побуждая их расти наружу сильнее. Дырка Баки оказалась на удивление благодатной почвой для растения: температура внутри была стабильной и не слишком высокой, влажность — достаточной; и она производила собственное удобрение, которое корни с радостью поглощали.

И скоро нескольких дней игры стало недостаточно: Баки хотел большего, да и Стив тоже.

Так что Стив начал высаживать вокруг Баки растения, позволяя маленьким цветочкам и побегам его обвивать. Во время игр Баки, конечно, был полностью обнажён, и хотя он оставался неподвижным, Стив видел, как он заводится от касающихся его ног ромашек. Стив поливал цветы, но и Баки вносил свой вклад, периодически мочась в траву. И их усилия не проходили даром.

Но этого всё равно было недостаточно.

Тогда Стив попытался посадить что-нибудь в другие части Баки. Картошка цвела и выглядела как хвост из зелёных листьев. Следующими Стив высадил ему травы рядками по обе стороны позвоночника — эта часть Баки была на втором месте по количеству падающего на неё солнечного света. А больше всего солнца, конечно, доставалось его рту, который Стив заполнил свёклой.

И вот тут они столкнулись с первыми трудностями.

Несмотря на сыворотку, Баки всё ещё нужно было есть и ходить в туалет, а значит несколько раз в день Стиву приходилось вынимать из него растения, а потом снова засаживать. Трудоёмкий процесс, сводящий на нет почти все предыдущие усилия, и Баки это не нравилось. Так что Стив пораскинул мозгами, проявил изобретательность и в течение недели наладил доставку жидкой пищи, которую можно поглощать через трубку. Это решило проблему и с едой, и с выделениями, потому что как только диета Баки стала жидкой, для облегчения ему стало достаточно помочиться. Следом Стив поставил ему в предплечье катетер и подвёл капельницу, чтобы поддерживать водный баланс, и они смогли вернуться к намеченному плану.

Стив посадил тюльпаны, и когда они коснулись Баки — это полностью свело его с ума. Стив решил попробовать с растением повыше и покрепче, поэтому добыл саженец, который обещал однажды стать деревом. К тому времени их сад цвёл как никогда. Частично этому способствовал дополнительный прикорм, который Стив устраивал дважды в день, утром и вечером, трахая Баки между бёдер и кончая на растения.

Но проблем всё равно хватало. Травы доставляли Стиву много хлопот. Он не мог обеспечить их большим количеством почвы, поэтому им трудно было укорениться. Даже несмотря на постоянную неподвижность Баки, Стив все ещё каждый вечер находил несколько ростков на земле, если оставлял окно открытым на день для проветривания. Так что Стив взялся за решение очередной проблемы, отделяющей его от того, чтобы сделать Баки самым счастливым садом на свете. В итоге он пришёл к простому, но эффективному решению, которое сработало только благодаря способностям Баки к регенерации. Сначала Стив аккуратно срезал слой кожи со спины Баки по обе стороны от позвоночника. Это заставило Баки издать первый за многие недели звук — он застонал сквозь проросший в горло корнеплод, но быстро успокоился, когда Стив растёр жидкое органическое удобрение по его раскрытой заднице. Потом Стив пересадил травы обратно, подбадривая их, чтобы на сей раз укоренились поглубже. Сыворотка Баки предотвратила инфицирование и аллергическую реакцию и способствовала прекрасной регенерации: не прошло и трёх ночей, как Стив увидел, что кожа полностью зажила. Травы теперь росли прямо из спины Баки, будто всегда были его частью. Стив сказал бы, что Баки есть за что гордиться собой.

Шли недели. Стив продолжал высаживать растения, трахая Баки между бёдер, чтобы добавить больше органических удобрений, и пропалывая травяной коврик, чтобы там были только нужные растения. Он позабыл о дереве и удивился однажды утром, заметив, что его ветви сильно прижимаются к животу Баки. Он хотел было изменить направление роста, но кто он такой, чтобы приказывать природе?

На мгновение Стив ужаснулся, но дерево не проросло Баки сквозь живот. Вместо этого оно выросло вокруг него, поднимаясь к солнцу и — непреднамеренно — запирая Баки в ловушке. Ветви с каждым днем становились все гуще и толще, обвиваясь вокруг талии Баки так, что он не смог бы сдвинуться с места, даже если бы захотел. А он не хотел. Баки не говорил месяцами — свёкла проросла слишком глубоко, — но Стив иногда наблюдал за ним, смотрел, как его глаза закатываются от удовольствия. Стив перестал проверять картошку, но знал, что она стала больше, расширяясь внутри Баки так медленно, что у него не оставалось выбора, кроме как привыкнуть к этому. Стиву было интересно, насколько глубоко ушли корни. В тот момент не было никакой возможности вытащить её и проверить; возможно, от этого порвались бы внутренние органы, не говоря уже о том, что это разрушило бы всё, над чем они столько трудились. Так что Стив лишь отметил это для себя.

Однажды утром он отправился в сад с лейкой наперевес и заметил нечто странное. Встав на колени, Стив зачарованно проследил за отростком одной из веточек дерева, доросшим до члена Баки. Несколько месяцев назад Стив посадил у гениталий Баки юную лозу, и та уже давно обвилась вокруг основания яиц и члена и сжимала их, но это... это было иначе. Веточка была твёрдой, негибкой, в отличие от мягко вьющейся лозы, и её не интересовало основание члена Баки — она входила в головку.

Но кто Стив такой, чтобы спорить и приказывать природе?

Он проверил веточку через два дня и был рад узнать, что она пробралась внутрь члена Баки, заставляя его выпрямиться, как раньше заставлял звук металла. Из любопытства Стив начал гладить член Баки, как если бы дрочил. Баки закачался взад-вперед, насколько позволяло дерево вокруг талии и растения, укоренившиеся между пальцами, и хотя он оставался совершенно безмолвным, гул стона расходился по его телу, хотя изо рта не доносилось ни звука. Именно так Стив узнал, что свекла полностью закрыла рот Баки, не давая выхода любым звукам.

Больше Стив ничего не сажал. Он просто дал разрастись тому, что есть, поливая, что мог, и надеясь, что жидкости, вводимой Баки в кровь, будет достаточно для остального. Он наблюдал, как растут и меняются растения; каждый день все было немного иначе. Однажды он заметил, что в волосах Баки пророс букет цветов, а плечи покрыло пятно мха. Дерево размножилось, и вокруг поднялась молодая поросль, закрывая руки и ноги Баки так плотно, что Стив их больше не видел. Пятно мха расползлось от члена до шеи, медленно обрастая вокруг. Растения контролировали Баки полностью; контролировали возможность дышать и возможность мочиться. Они решали, сколько воды и пищи ему оставить. Они изменили тело Баки так, как Стив мог только мечтать. В конце концов мох на плечах Баки распространился на соски, прикрывая их, сжимая и заставляя выглядеть как женская грудь. Стив не знал как, но в конце концов они стали доить его, и Баки капал молоком на землю под собой весь день, каждый день. Он стал не человеком, а плодородной пашней.

Стиву как-то пришлось уехать на выходные. Он позаботился о том, чтобы с капельницей и питательными трубками было всё в порядке и Баки хватило жидкости, даже если бы самолет Стива задержался. Вернувшись, он обнаружил, что деревца резко рванули вверх. Баки был теперь окружен собственноручно созданным лесом, обвит и пойман в ловушку, с постоянным вниманием к члену, раскрытому двумя ветвями, растущими с разных сторон. Ветви сумели заползти в его задницу мимо картошки, и пять из них нырнули вглубь, растягивая Баки шире, чем Стив мог себе представить.

Трава на спине Баки была высоченной и крепкой, смешалась с другими растениями. Стив завидовал им. В последнее время ему приходилось тяжело. Он больше не чувствовал, что может связаться с Баки, потому что тот — в стольких мысленных световых годах от него, в глубинах удовольствия. Стиву казалось, что у него нет компании. На самом деле он ни с кем не был связан, не по-настоящему. Он даже не был больше нужен для поддержания жизни Баки: пока его не было, растения отключили капельницу и трубки питания и врезались в стену, проделав там маленькую дырочку в водопроводной трубе. С помощью этой воды и солнечного света из окна они создавали энергию и передавали её Баки через отверстия, в которые вторглись.

Стиву даже не было нужды оставаться рядом, чтобы платить за квартиру. Всё было улажено: либо уже оплачено, либо на автоматическом платеже. У них было достаточно денег на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

У Стива не осталось цели.

Поэтому он лёг на спину Баки, желая быть рядом. Он обнял Баки за грудь, чувствуя, как его легкие расширяются и сжимаются, очень, очень равномерно. Стив был почти уверен, что никогда и близко не будет таким же расслабленным, как Баки, ни разу в жизни.

Так вышло, что Стив уснул, лёжа у Баки на спине. Проснувшись, он обнаружил, что растения обвились вокруг, поддерживая его. Он уснул снова, а когда проснулся, его одежда была сорвана и уничтожена. Ему было все равно. Было что-то такое в объятиях, в соединении с садом Баки, из-за чего невозможно было уйти. И Стив не ушёл.

Его спина выгнулась, ноги раздвинулись, дырка была раскрыта, уши забились, горло было обвито, рот наполнен и его тело было скрыто полностью. Ветви впились в его слишком тесную дырку, и Стив застонал от боли, но быстро обмяк. Его растягивали не так долго, как Баки, но он сделает это как положено. Или, скорее, растения сделают. Стив больше ни за что не отвечал и позволил себе расслабиться так, что дальше некуда.

Он плыл, его разум заполнял туман, а член заполняли лозы. Он соединился с ними. У него была цель. И, что еще более важно, он был здесь с Баки, стал с ним одним целым. И когда растения обвивали его, запирая, он ни разу не подумал о том, чтобы уйти.

В конце концов, кто Стив такой, чтобы спорить и приказывать природе?


End file.
